


Desert Winds

by WakerofTwilight



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breath of the Wild sequel AU, F/F, For a while at least, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), He's still angry, M/M, Minor tweaks to existing lore, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, This is a whole new cycle baby, lots of redemption, slowburn, very slowburn, zelda has no canon living friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakerofTwilight/pseuds/WakerofTwilight
Summary: Heroes will always want to save everyone.That made Link the type of man to be guilted into saving his long lost enemy. It also meant Link was the type of man to help when his enemy swore himself to redemption.Link tried to convince himself he hated the situation.
Relationships: Link/Ganondorf, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Zelda/OC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. i

  
  


Link had never seen so many luminous stones in a single place before. The blue glow of the thousands of little nodes lit the room to near daylight. After the two weeks of dark caves, and the only glow coming from the lanterns they placed on their pack animal, the brightness had momentarily blinded Link. When he glanced over to Zelda, she was rubbing at her eyes. After the initial shock of light faded from his eyes, Link took a moment to survey the room. Luckily they had both stopped suddenly since a sharp ledge dropped off only a few feet in front of them. A narrow bridge led to a tall stone spire in the center of the room, the roundness and size making it look suspiciously like an arena. Moss grew all over the cave and central spire, though there was no visible source of water. Looking down, Link was dizzy to realize he couldn’t even guess at how far down the bottom of the cave was. Focusing back in front of him, he saw a bright blue-green light in the center of the circle, spiralling up towards the ceiling in a slow lazy circle. Below it, leaking towards the edges of the cliff was the red-purple Calamity, though the smokier kind, The type Link had only seen while fighting the Calamity Blights. He couldn’t quite see where it originated, but he prepared to fight. The air smelled thick of burning and blood, as well as the sharp spice of whatever magic was being cast. 

Link put up his hand, stalling Zelda from moving forward. 

“What…?” she asked, before widening her eyes a bit at the sheer amount of Calamity circling the platform, “This is…” she paused her thought when Link nodded. The source?

Link took a few hesitant steps onto the platform, Zelda taking up his rear. He pulled the Master Sword free, holding it in front of him as it glowed so brightly he was almost blinded again. Link could feel Zelda gathering her magics toward her. The air suddenly smelled of honey and warm grass as the magic bolstered Link.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped onto the platform was the corpse directly in the center. The Calamity and the strange blue-green energy were leaking directly from a wound on the corpse’s chest. The body was bent backward, frozen in a moment of defeat, trapped by a hand made of the blue-green energy gripping its chest. Link paused, watching. The Calamity continued to slowly leak out of the wound, circling the entire platform. The corpse didn’t move. Still, Link knew, in the way he knew of the Master Sword or his Triforce, that the body wasn’t dead. It disturbingly reminded him of the Sheikah monks in the shrines, mummified until their duty was complete. He also explicitly remembered Maz Koshia, his body slowly rising to fight, when he hadn’t thought that even possible.

Knowing that was a possibility, Link approached slowly, sword and shield raised in front of him. As he stepped closer, he felt a shift in the air, a moment before the green hand holding the corpse down shot toward him, grabbing his left wrist and yanking him forward. He stumbled at the unexpected magic as it burned up his arm and into his hand. It took a moment before he realized it was painful. He gasped as sharp heat rose through his fingers, clenching his eyes shut and holding his arm at the elbow in a desperate attempt to stop the magic. The green-blue energy circled his arm, lighting each nerve on fire as it travelled up toward his shoulder.

“Link!” Zelda screamed, grabbing his shoulder and forcing her own healing magic into his body. The normally soothing magic screamed in his veins as it fought the intrusive energy. Link felt his arm burning as if he’d been dunked directly into Death Mountain and survived long enough to feel anything. But it didn’t stop. He could faintly hear Zelda screaming behind him, his vision blurring and spinning. Dark spots swam against the background of blue light. So much blue light.

xxxxx

Link woke suddenly, sharp pain flooding his left arm. The scent of magic hung heavy in the air, still very recent. He gasped as his eyes flew open, landing on Zelda, kneeling next to him, fear plain on her face. She kept glancing at something out of his sight. The corpse, Link knew. Link tried to lift himself, his right hand scraping the rocks, desperate to get on his feet and protect his Princess.

“Stop, Link! Stop! I -” Zelda gripped his shoulders, helping him up even as she tried to halt him. He watched her eyes flick to his left side, and her face grew pale before she quickly schooled her features, though the fear still rang through clear as day. Link glanced down and nearly passed out again when he took in his left arm. At the elbow, there was nothing. Link expected blood to be dripping from the wound, but instead, Calamity crawled at the wound, effectively cauterizing it while continuing its assault on his arm. Zelda shook herself, grabbing his arm before he could react. 

Link screamed, his vision blackening.

xxxxx

“-stay here. Link please, wake up. I can’t lift you.” Zelda’s voice floated to his mind, her voice desperate and panicked. Link groaned. The pain from before was gone, but he still felt like he had battled a Lynel. _Battle_. Link tensed, instincts taking over as he remembered they were in the chamber holding the source of Calamity. He absolutely could not be passing out every few moments. Gritting his teeth, Link pushed himself up, not looking at his missing left arm.

He held the Master Sword in his right hand. It was awkward, but he had practiced, just in case. He looked at the corpse again. Both the leaking Calamity and the strange blue magic had stopped, the silence and stillness of the room unnerved Link. Zelda stood behind him. He could feel her anxiety, the worry and the need to protect him warring with the need to stay alive if something attacked.

Link crept forward, watching for movement. He froze as the corpse’s outer layer began to crumble, the neck snapping back. Both of the Hylians held their breath as the head snapped towards them, mouth open in a snarl and eyes filled with the burning rage he had _seen_ so many times. A tense moment passed as the Calamity stared straight out from the corpse. Then, in a flash of red energy, the Calamity left the body in a rush, spilling over the edges of the canyon. It left behind hollow sockets and still air as the corpse dropped to the ground. Silence met Link’s ears.

He looked at Zelda to find her staring back. The confusion was written plain on her face. It slowly faded to concern as she watched him sway on his feet. It took a moment for Link to realize he may be going into shock, the horrible feeling of a missing limb filling his mind. He breathed harshly through his nose before turning to examine the corpse. 

Strangely, it looks less like a corpse than it had moments ago and Link watched in fascination as blue glow gathered. He held his hand over his eyes as it grew bright and oddly warm, smelling of desert winds and spice. He wanted to feel worried, but he mostly felt numb, and the magic surrounding the platform didn’t feel evil. In fact, it felt similar to Zelda’s healing magic. He waited until the glow faded entirely before looking at the platform again.

His breath stopped. The corpse had been reanimated, morphing into a living, breathing man. Maz Koshia had remained mummified during their fight, and the others had remained completely still. Which meant this definitely was not a Sheikah monk. He studied the figure, watching for signs of aggression. A Gerudo, he thought, though that would be impossible for the race was made up entirely of women. At least to his knowledge. Long red hair curled over broad, dark shoulders, nearly reaching his thighs. Golden bands wrapped around muscular arms and an intricate golden crown sat over closed eyes. His chest was bare, the wound through his heart plain to see. The skirt wrapped around the man’s waist seemed Gerudo in origin, albeit nearly tattered with age. 

A memory nagged at Link’s mind. A memory that felt like maybe it wasn’t entirely his memory. 

Link quickly glanced at Zelda before returning his gaze to the man. The Princess seemed shocked, though Link wondered at how much she knew. She always seemed to know more whenever he felt the memories of past lives surfacing.

“Who-” Zelda started before rushing forward. Link made an aborted attempt at stopping her before she knelt down at the man’s side, pressing two fingers to his wrist and then studying the wound in his chest. Link yelped, jumping forward and pulling Zelda back. She glared at him, “We don’t know anything right now, Link! I have to make sure he’s okay.” 

Link wanted nothing more than to scream at Zelda about how dangerous this was. This man was probably the source of the Calamity. This man had literally just ripped his arm off with magic they didn’t even know existed. This man didn’t need their help. Link tried to scream, to yell, but every word died in his throat, and all he managed was an angry exhalation.

Zelda looked up, surprise covering her features, and Link desperately wanted to tell her she was an absolute idiot for being so naive. She studied his face, taking in the anger and fear he didn’t even try to hide. “This isn’t-” she paused, considering her words, “I don’t recognize the magic here. The Calamity obviously, but… I fought off the Calamity for 100 years Link, and this doesn’t feel like THAT.”

Link could see she was desperate for him to understand, but he suddenly felt weary. The last 10 minutes rushed over him, and he let himself examine his arm. He felt sick, not wanting to acknowledge or even think about how his arm was gone. Zelda watched him, suddenly more concerned than defiant. He just trudged back to their animal, leaning against it and trying not to think about how he wished it was Epona here with him. This entire situation was so strange to him. He still lacked most of his memories, and though he had seen memories that were supposedly his, they always felt like a stranger’s. Zelda felt like a stranger, even though she was his Princess, and he knew they were bound together all the way to their souls. He wished to be back out under the open sky, alone on the road. He’d be able to cope if something were familiar, but nothing was. Even the Master Sword felt wrong as it rested in his right hand.

He glanced back, the Princess had settled on the ground next to the man again, holding glowing hands over his chest. This man. Something wasn’t right. There was something to this man, something that screamed at him that he was what they were fighting. But something wasn’t right. He growled in frustration, slamming his fist down on the saddlebags. The beast beside him huffed slightly but otherwise ignored him. He watched Zelda as she stood up, brushing down her travelling pants and walking over to him.

“We could leave him here…” Zelda trailed off, glancing at Link. He glared back. She knew exactly what to say. It reminded him again that she knew what drove him better than he likely did. Link was a hero. Link was the Champion of Hylia, reincarnated a hundred times over. Through and through, he knew he couldn’t just leave someone to die, lost in the caverns below Hyrule. Link shook his head, both at Zelda and to clear his thoughts. 

This was Ganondorf. 

Link started as the name jumped to the forefront of his mind. A gift from a past life? He frowned. This was Ganondorf, not just someone, and every instinct in Link told him this man wanted to kill him and Zelda. He had nearly succeeded with the Calamity. 

But did Link want to kill him?

Link centred himself. Of course he didn’t.

Which left only one option.

xxxxx

It had taken a lot of effort and time, but they managed to drag the giant Gerudo to their pack animal and lift him onto it’s back. It was less graceful than Zelda had hoped, but she had to do most of the work. After, she explained that he had an extremely concerning wound through his chest. Link grumbled, honestly not caring. His arm was missing for the love of the Goddesses. Not just missing, he reminded himself, _gone._ The Princess seemed remarkably unconcerned, which only bothered Link a little bit. He knew her focus would be on the person in danger, and he luckily hadn’t lost any blood other than, well, what had been in his arm.

The Gerudo stayed unconscious for most of the week it took for them to backtrack to one of the exits from the tunnel. They had to make plenty of stops for Zelda to check on the man’s wound, which she reported was still bleeding. She worried something was blocking her from being able to heal it, and the blood wasn’t clotting like it should. Link figured his body was probably just exhausted from reanimating. Zelda picked up mushrooms along the way that she made into potions every time they made camp. She got Link to do the honours of pouring the red liquid down the throat of their patient, “Just in case,” she grinned. She would then rewrap bandages around the Gerudo’s chest, washing the soiled ones she took off. Link watched with a frown, knowing the Gerudo could regain consciousness at any moment. He had suggested binding his arms to Zelda, and she had agreed reluctantly.

Link really didn’t like thinking about the Gerudo for too long. He could barely even refer to him by his name. Staring at the man for any sign of alertness didn’t help. He wondered how the man had been mummified and then placed below Hyrule castle. The only time he’d seen the mummification done was on Sheikah monks. It could be possible some of the early Yiga clan members could have preserved their leader if he had been defeated. He knew next to nothing about this… Ganondorf, other than every single past life was telling him that he was very, very evil. Could it be that he was an incarnation of something else as well? If so, what did this mortal man believe he could do with the Calamity, and why was he sealed away? He got the feeling that deep in that warning of evil, the past lives wanted him to know the answers. Zelda seemed to be completely immune to the danger, happy to remind Link that she sensed no evil.

After days of hard travel between stops, Link figured they were somewhere under the Great Plateau, due to the tunnels forcing them almost directly south. It unnerved him that such an extensive tunnel network stretched out under Hyrule. They hadn’t spotted any monsters or anything that posed a danger other than some possibly poisonous plants. However, Link still felt on edge so deep underground. A lot of the tunnels had been caved in, and he could sense the touch of Calamity. He wondered where the Calamity had gone, or if it was just hidden within the Gerudo. 

It was when they were preparing to climb the incline towards the surface that Link noticed the Gerudo’s golden eyes were open and staring at him and Zelda. Link reacted mostly on instinct, shoving Zelda aside before going to reach for the Master Sword. He faltered as his left arm automatically reached out before quickly adjusting and pulling the sword out with his right. He held the blade up, pointing at the Gerudo. The man just watched, a sort of simmering anger hidden under the blank expression. 

Zelda put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t move his eyes from Ganondorf.

“We aren’t going to hurt you,” she said, lifting an arm up in a placating gesture. The Gerudo scoffed, staring at the Master Sword. Zelda elbowed Link, but he didn’t drop the sword. His eyes locked with the Gerudo’s. Angry, golden eyes staring at wide, bright blue. Link felt something kick in his chest. Something he recognized as a sign from the past Heroes. He expected anger, or fear, or something equally obvious that he should feel when coming face to face with The Demon King. 

Instead, he felt himself shaking apart, a deep longing touching his soul. Every past Hero had felt the need to save, to protect. He felt grief welling up as he remembered the blade sinking into Ganondorf’s chest a thousand times over. Every time the Hero despaired as he was forced to take this life. Confusion bubbled. Nothing had prepared him for this. The Heroes had never given him insight into their feelings. Just brief flashes of valuable skills and sometimes explanations. The overwhelming warnings of evil. He’d never in a million years expected the Heroes to be sympathetic to their enemy. 

Why? 

The Gerudo looked amused at what he saw flashing over Link’s face, “Hero, you seem confused,” the Gerudo’s voice startled Link. It was rough, disused for who knows how long. A slight Gerudo accent twisted around the rumbling words. His lips curled in a smile more reminiscent of a snarl, “Has it been so long that even the Chosen Ones forget me?” His gaze flickered between Link and Zelda before landing on the Hero. Link glared back, feeling the danger settle thick in the room. Even though they had bound the Gerudo’s hands and feet, he still had obviously powerful magic. Link was not prepared for that fight.

“Who are you?” Zelda asked, her voice curious. Link wondered if she didn’t sense the danger or if her guard was down since she had dismissed the man from being the same as whatever she had fought in the castle. He glanced at the Princess again, realizing that she had her thin rapier in her hand. Not unaware of the danger then, just attempting diplomacy.

The Gerudo tilted his head, searching her face, “You do not know?” He seemed surprised as if he was genuinely shocked they had actually forgotten him. Link understood because the Heroes remembered everything, playing it in his mind like a horrifying slideshow.

The Deku Tree, the parental figure of the Hero of Time, dying slowly from the parasite Ganon had placed within it. The Zora people, frozen time and again, the eyes of many Heroes roaming over floating, frozen bodies. Zelda’s parents. The Goron’s, nearly starved, then manipulated and murdered. A glowing pyramid of Twilight surrounding Hyrule castle, disturbing beasts of shadow prowling the world. A great bird swooping in and grabbing his baby sister. Entire islands destroyed. Scenes of death and war brought about by the actions of Ganon, and his lust for the Triforce, danced through his mind. He ached as each memory brought up the emotions each Hero had felt, and the devastation that had been brought to Hyrule over the centuries.

The vision slowed down on a time Link recognized as nearly 5000 years ago, more recent than the ancient memories. Still, the last time the cycle had repeated itself until 100 years prior. The Hero was snarling, his red hair whipping around his face as he battled Ganon. The Demon King growled, his own red hair pulled back under the intricate golden crown on his head. His eyes glowed a brilliant red, a bestial madness rang out. His dark armour had been broken off, and he had discarded the rest of his warm clothing, preferring to fight in the garb of his people. Link felt the power of the Divine Beasts as they blasted away at Ganon, the guardians fighting alongside the Hero as thousands of monsters swarmed the grounds of Hyrule. Despair stank in the air, bodies littered the fields as Shiekah, Zora and Hylian warriors died, trying to defend their people. Link hated the scene, down to his very being. His focus centred on the Demon King, still trying to disarm and cripple rather than kill. Ganon held no such reservations. He fought as though possessed, his rage growing over the thousands of deaths and lifetimes he had lived until he became what Link saw in front of him. _Malice Incarnate,_ something supplied him. Link felt the strain in the Hero’s muscles as the Master Sword blocked swing after swing of the Gerudo’s giant blade. Minor wounds littered his body and he felt his arms shake. Blood dripped down his forehead, a blow to the head causing his vision to blur at the edges. How long had this battle been raging? Looking at Ganon it seemed to have just started, but he felt the Hero struggling to breathe through burning lungs. The Hero’s thoughts overwhelmed Link’s mind, fear and defeat swirling in a storm that coalesced into a clear thought.

_I have to kill him._

The grief that came with the decision felt so incredibly personal. The Hero suddenly feinted, knowing the only way to get a killing blow on the Demon King would be incredibly risky. Ganon took the bait, plunging his own sword through the stomach of the Hero just as the Master Sword pierced through his bare chest. Both men stilled, choking in shock. The Hero fell first, his hand slipping from the sword as he died. 

Link blinked, suddenly back in his own mind. The Gerudo’s eyes studied him, and Link realized with a start that the man in front of him was dressed in the exact fashion the vision had been. The wound on his chest was the same as well.

“You saw something,” Ganondorf stated simply, though curiosity drifted under his facade of indifference. Link waited for the rage he had seen, the insanity behind the man’s eyes he had seen in vision after vision. When it wasn’t forthcoming, he nodded, the barest incline of head. He didn’t trust that the rage wasn’t just held back, simply pushed away until the Gerudo was strong enough to do something about it. Though the Calamity had had the same look as that rage, and it had run away.

Suddenly, the Gerudo slumped over, his breathing laboured. Zelda took a hesitant step forward, sharp eyes watching the form for any indication of trickery. Seemingly satisfied, Zelda continued to walk forward, right arm held in front of her. In her palm glowed the soft light of her magic. She murmured softly, a continuous stream of words Link couldn’t hear. He just watched, tensed in preparation for a fight. She approached the Gerudo, who to Link seemed like he was way too tense, his body shaking with a strain Link was not privy to. As she reached the Gerudo, she placed a hand softly on the top of his head, where it was bowed almost to his chest. Instantly the Gerudo relaxed, slumping forward until he was once again unconscious on the pack animal.

Zelda turned to Link, a grimace on her face, “That should keep him out until we get back to the castle.” 

**To be continued…**

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I have a ton of ideas for this fic.  
> A lot of my ideas were inspired by long nights of Zelda theorizing with my best friends and boyfriend. I've kind of always stuck on one specific idea that I decided I wanted to write a fic about.  
> It's very AU from the Zelda creators from this point on. I'm taking the reigns from their hands and going with it, interpreting how I will.  
> Big things to mention: I know in BOTW the Calamity first struck 10000 years ago, but do you know how LONG that is. I will address it in the fic, but I do know the game says differently.  
> I also know about the Gerudo who mentions something about males in the game. Nah, Its how I say and no male Gerudo has been born in living memory.  
> Okay, I think that's it, if you're still here please leave me a comment on what you think, I love feedback. 
> 
> I've been planning and decided to finally write this idea out. I can't be confident when I will be done the next chapter, but it will be out by the earliest next week, latest the week after that. I have a lot of family stuff and loved one bonding to be doing, so writing is taking a backseat for a bit.


	2. ii

The travel from the Great Plateau through Hyrule Field and up into the castle was uneventful. Link hadn’t expected much else, especially since the Calamity seemed to have disappeared, and taken it’s monsters with it. He wondered if after beating it’s manufactured body, the Calamity Ganon, and then confronting it in it’s host, it had been frightened into hiding. He hoped it hid for another 5000 years. 

When he had first defeated Calamity Ganon, it had meant safe travels for basically anyone who wanted to travel Hyrule. Trade flourished as Zora’s started to swim downstream in higher numbers, with no octorocks to block their path. The Goron’s began to bring their beautiful gems and traded mainly with the Gerudo. The Gerudo turned the rocks into beautiful jewellery, which were the hottest fashion for everyone to wear. Link enjoyed wearing his own Topaz earrings whenever he wasn’t adventuring. 

Ganondorf slept the entire trip. He never moved from his place on the top of the pack animal, but Link kept watch even so. Link noticed on their second night on the surface that the Gerudo began to dream. It was minimal facial expressions at first. None of them seemed pleasant. By the next night, he was mouthing words, but it was mostly gibberish. Though, maybe he recognized a few of the Gerudo mouth shapes he knew. It never progressed to spoken words, the sounds always seeming to get caught in the man’s throat. Link could sympathize. As they approached the castle, Zelda informed him that the Gerudo had caught a fever.

“He’s probably freezing. Goddess, why didn’t I think the damn Gerudo might be cold in Hyrule field wearing barely a skirt in mid-autumn!” As Zelda rambled on, talking as she pulled out medicines and new bandages, Link ignored her. He pulled out cloaks and a few blankets he had stuffed away in his enchanted bag. He decided they should probably make camp for the night and pulled the pack animal off the trail and into a broken down stable. It still had a roof and two walls that luckily blocked them from the wind. It took no effort to get a fire blazing from some wood lying around, heating up their little alcove. The pack animal lay down, not bothering to even mind the fire. The Gerudo lay shivering on it’s back. Link helped Zelda lift him and unwrap and then rewrap his bandages. She smeared a poultice she had made from the mushrooms she had found in the cave. When she let Link lay him back down, she placed the back of her hand against his forehead. She frowned. 

Link set to wrapping the man in the blankets he had pulled from his pack. He bundled him up and then went to rest against the wall. 

Link felt exhaustion pulling at him. He hadn’t slept other than a few hours here and there while Zelda took a shift on watch. He thought of the bed waiting for him the next night and felt it renew his inner fire, glancing at the sleeping Princess. She liked to sleep. A couple times while walking through Hyrule field, she had hopped on Epona’s back and taken a nap. He wondered if it had something to do with the 100 years she had spent locked in battle. Probably. He could hardly remember if this was normal for the Princess before he lost his memory. It did seem almost habitual, mid-afternoon naps. Maybe all the speaking tired her out. He smiled, thinking of how words seemed to spill out of the Princess’s mouth. She could be diplomatic, and that stood out to him. The rambling was something of comfort for her. She hadn’t even done it at first. In the early days of their relationship, she had seemed so completely exhausted. She barely spoke at all, for her. She was robotic, yet still diplomatic. Link wasn’t sure how much of the fight with the Calamity Beast she remembered precisely since she was basically dead on her feet. 

The first time she had really rambled was when she had invited Link to explore the library. It was a few weeks after the final battle, and Zelda had regained a healthy glow. Her stomach had rebelled, her brain not used to requiring food, and she slept all the time. As soon as she was allowed to leave her rooms, she was off. Link could see her drive to explore and see her kingdom. He could see that she didn’t care that anyone else could see how desperate she was to fix anything she could. Once she was cleared for more than walking around the gardens, she set out to castle town.

People had been slowly migrating to the abandoned ruins. Link had spent most of the time Zelda was recovering travelling to the different settlements. His Sheikah slate made the travel fast, but he only really used it to get to the more remote settlements. He spent time talking to the villagers and spreading the word (as well as gathering extra errands to run). 

People had a hard time believing him at first. It was easy enough to convince them the Calamity had been defeated. The creatures remained dead when slain, and no blood moon had risen in weeks. The Divine Beasts were all settled, and the guardians lay dormant. It was harder to convince them Princess Zelda was alive. She wanted to maintain her true identity. He explained her great magic and how she had kept the Calamity at bay. Many immediately praised her, but skeptics were not hard to come by.

A lot of people purely had a hard time understanding him. Luckily his gestures and his words, as well as a firm grasp on most languages, helped him get his point across. He had a decent amount of practice. He hadn’t quite worked up the nerve to ask Zelda more about the Link that she remembered, and if talking had come easier to him. It’s not that he couldn’t talk at all. Long sentences just didn’t work out, and he started to stutter if he tried anything too tricky. He winced, remembering how difficult it had been to talk in the beginning. He carried on mundane conversations easily enough, now. Big speeches and convincing people and diplomacy. That was Zelda’s place. It killed his credibility, though, when it came to the dissenters. It really didn’t matter; he had realized after the first night. 

Everyone who wanted to live in Castle Town (or who’s families had, once) had easily packed up and moved in. The villages on the outer reaches of the continent were harsh and dangerous living. Castle town attracted merchants of all races, as well as many, many Hylians who had been in hiding. Awe was in the faces of everyone who looked at him and Zelda, standing at the front of the crowd. 

He glanced over again at the others, the night was quiet, the rustling of animals in the long grass mixing with the buzzing bugs of fall. Hyrule Field was lit only by the bright, white moon. The few ruins that remained were quickly being dismantled and used to build new homes, and the wild horses ran freely since the monsters had disappeared. In the distance, he could see the lights surrounding the castle. Nearly a month of progress had built castle town up into quite a few buildings, with tents set up at the perimeter. A breeze rustled the treetops gently and carried the hint of cool Safflina and cooler winds. 

_ ‘But the winds that blew across the green fields of Hyrule brought something other than suffering and ruin _ .’ 

Link blinked at the memory, tilting his eyes towards the sky. No other context from the heroes, just a whispered quote. 

xxxxx

Getting the Gerudo into the castle had been easier than Link hoped. They decided to walk around Castle town, taking the long way to the actual palace and entering by night. They threw a cloak over Ganondorf’s head to hide his very obvious red hair from any passers-by. The guards hadn’t spoken a word, and they had helped to carry the large man up to the infirmary. 

Nobody asked questions, which suited Link just fine, and Zelda didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk. Link left as soon as they handed the Gerudo to the healers and headed straight for his room. Zelda stayed behind.

The full pillows and soft mattress had Link asleep within moments.

xxxxx

The next morning Link awoke to rapid knocking on his door. He slid one eye open, watching the door. He took in the bare dawn light trickling through his window and turned over, pulling a heavy pillow over his head. He had bought it precisely for this purpose, and it blocked out the rapid knocking well enough that he drifted off.

The sound of a key turning in the lock had Link’s eyes wide open. He reached his hand to the blade under his pillow before spotting Zelda stepping through the doorway. She stopped as she saw him staring at her.

“I’ll take that key.” Link said, holding his hand out in front of him. Zelda looked like she wanted to protest, but he gave her a look, and she dropped it into his palm. 

“You didn’t answer, I have essential news to-” she stopped suddenly as Link held him one finger, still holding the key. He got up and walked over to his bedside table, placing the key there, “I wouldn’t have used the key if you had just answered when I knocked-” Link raised an eyebrow, and she quieted again. He quickly put on a shirt, splashed some water in his face, and then drank some. He blinked the final bits of sleep from his eyes before standing in front of Zelda.

“The Gerudo woke up!” Zelda said, smiling, “The healer said he would need more rest, but his fever broke in the night, and she said most of the wounds on his chest are healing nicely!” 

“And?” Link asked. 

Zelda frowned at him, “I don’t think he was aware of where he was, he…. Panicked, I guess, so the healer gave him something that knocked him out. I think you should be there next time he wakes up, he seemed willing to talk to you in the caves.” 

Link remembered he had seemed all too ready to taunt or mock them. Both of them. Link just shook his head, “I don’t think so. I’d really rather not.” He turned from Zelda, pulling his comfortable blue tunic out of the drawer. He pulled it on, grabbing his colourful arm wraps next. He turned back to Zelda after attempting to wrap it one handed. She stayed silent, watching him, before gesturing to the door. He raised an eyebrow, she really wanted him to go see the Gerudo.

“Zelda, I can’t.” Link didn’t plead, exactly, but he did pull the best puppy eyes he could. He knew that, for some reason, Zelda didn’t get memories from her previous lives. He wondered if the past princesses had somehow judged her unfit for the memories, or perhaps she just didn’t require the knowledge. Link wasn’t sure if she would believe what he told her, and he didn’t want to assume the man was guilty of anything. He just really did not want to face this. 

“I’ll let you know if he asks for you then.” Zelda smiled, and Link could tell she was frustrated but didn’t want to fight him on it. He nodded, flopping backwards on his bed. “You can’t go back to sleep! There’s so much other fun stuff to do!” 

Link grimaced at the false cheer in her tone, knowing he was about to spend the day helping her run the kingdom.

xxxxx

In the middle of sorting through all the paperwork Zelda needed, and what could be thrown away, a Sheikah man slipped into Link’s small study. Link tensed before recognizing the symbol styled on his chest. He knew Zelda had accepted the Sheikah back as royal protectors, and they seemed happy to fulfill their duty to the crown. 

The man walked up to Zelda and whispered in her ear. Her eyes lit up at whatever he said, and he smiled at Link before bowing and leaving the room. 

“The Sheikah are brilliant.” The Princess smiled, standing up and stretching, “I’m tired of paperwork. Let’s go for a walk.” 

Link nodded, standing up without any fuss. Paperwork made his head hurt, and the dust of the room was making his nose itch. 

Their trek ended up taking them halfway across, and a few levels under, the castle. Link tried to get Zelda’s attention, but she steadily ignored him, chattering on about inane things and all the gossip she had heard. 

“The kitchen is apparently planning a surprise party for the Zora’s since they’re meant to be sending a delegation in the next week. I wanted to help, especially since I know a lot of the Zora’s favourite dishes, but the staff wouldn’t let me anywhere near the food! And can you believe, there’s a rumour in Kakariko village that I’m secretly dating Paya? I haven’t even met the girl! Not that I’d have time for dating either way.” She cut herself off with a laugh, “There’s also a litter of kittens somewhere on castle ground. Every time we try to pinpoint their location, the mother moves them. I wish she knew we’d just want to get them warm and fed.”

Zelda stopped her ranting with a small smile directed at him, she stopped in front of a wooden door, the Sheikah eye burned into it. She took a deep breath before saying, “What is in this room is a gift from the Sheikah, for your help with the Calamity Ganon.” 

She opened the door with a gentle shove, and Link walked inside. The room itself was bare, it seemed more like an entryway than anything else. Two pillars stood on either side of the space, and a Sheikah Tapestry hung on the wall directly in front of him. On each wall beside him was a lit torch. His eyes, though, landed only on the ornate chest sat right in the middle of the pillars. He walked up to it, pulling it open. It glowed with recognizable, blue Sheikah light.

Inside was… Link grasped it, pulling it out in slow movements. He stared in dumb shock at what he held. His mouth gaped as he took in the glowing blue arm, a replacement for the one he lost. He sat back, holding the treasure to his chest. A golden band wrapped around it at the point it would meet his arm, and golden designs swirled down to the wrist. 

“This is… possible?” Link asked, staring up at Zelda. He’d never seen anything like it.

“It was a recent breakthrough, made in preparation for soldiers losing limbs during the Calamity fight. It didn’t take much for the Sheikah to modify it,” Zelda smiled and winked, “With a bit of my magic, of course.”

Link stared, his mind not quite able to comprehend what Zelda had given back to him. He hadn’t even entirely accepted that he was missing an arm before he was handed a technologically advanced replacement. 

Zelda’s eyes widened, “If you don’t want it I ca-”

“No!” Link’s shout surprised them both. He swallowed before almost whispering, “Thank you, this…. It means so much- to me.” 

Zelda smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek, “Try it on.” 

Link used his right arm to hold the Sheikah one up to what remained of his left. The mechanics in the tech hummed, and he felt a quick electric shock run up through his neck as the arm connected. It glowed, and Link slowly moved his fingers, watching in fascination as the hand responded to his movements. He was literally speechless, but he looked up at Zelda with tears in his eyes, and he knew that she understood. 

xxxxx

That evening found Link at one of the taverns that had popped up in Castle Town. The long day at Zelda’s side and the emotional state he had been left in made him long for the open road again. He didn’t really like being a knight, and though he liked Zelda, she didn’t understand that he needed to be able to make his own decisions. 

Link sighed, resting his chin on his palm. He sat at the bar of the tavern, it was a little rowdy, people ready to celebrate, but nobody really bothered him. The sound of laughter and drinks shared with friends filled Link with a sense of longing he didn’t even realize he had. He nursed an Akkala cider, holding it near his chest. He studied his new Sheikah arm, the blue glow had faded into an almost eerie replica of his own skin. The only thing remaining of the original design was the golden accents. It felt just like his arm had, though this arm was still a bit slow to react. Zelda had assured him that would pass. He felt very lost, and the chaos of the bar around him didn’t help. 

Link rubbed a hand over his face before pulling out a red rupee, the drink wasn’t that expensive, he just always tipped well. The bartender thanked him with a bright smile as he downed the rest of the cider and left.

Outside, the wind was cold, piercing through his tunic easily. He shivered violently once before he pulled his warmer coat out of his bag. The breeze of winter hit castle town hard. The winds coming off the Hebra mountain range cooled the air quickly. The days were still warm, but without the sun, the night’s were uncomfortable. He wondered if he could convince Zelda to let him go to the Gerudo again to ask them about Ganondorf. He wished he had leave to travel wherever he wanted. 

Link looked around from his thoughts just as he stumbled over an uneven rock on the cobblestone. He grinned, realizing that cider had been much stronger than it had tasted. His stomach growled as he thought that maybe he just hadn’t eaten all day. He looked back at the tavern, thinking he should have gotten food while he had been there, but it was too claustrophobic to want to go back. The street was mostly dark, people shutting their doors and windows to the cool night air. 

xxxxx

Zelda walked into his room near midmorning. Link’s mouth was dry from the night before, and he rolled his stiff muscles into a stretch before moving himself out of bed. The Princess turned away quickly when she realized his nudity. He chuckled and pulled his Hylian set out of the closet. Link promptly put it on, buckling the various straps and pulling on the comfortable leather boots. It was so easy now that he had two hands again. He left the hood back, pulling his hair up into a quick ponytail. It was getting very long, having grown nearly to his elbows. He hadn’t cut it since the day he had sat up in the Shrine of Resurrection. 

“He’s woken again, he refuses to speak to anyone,” Zelda says, her back still turned. The Princess was dressed very royally. He couldn’t see what she was wearing, but her back was covered by a deep purple cape, lined with what looked to be Lynel fur. He cleared his throat and she turned back around, revealing that the rest of her garb was actually quite simple. Soft, off-white shirt and high waist pants tucked into tall black riding boots. She saw his stare and smiled a bit. “I know, a bit gaudy.”

Link ignored her comment, instead saying, “So he hasn’t asked for me?”

“No, but I’d really like for you to try speaking with him.” Zelda smiled beautifully, tilting her head just slightly and putting the smallest amount of pleading in her eyes. Link stared back, a single eyebrow arched on a blank face. Her smile wilted, and turned into something a bit more pleading, “Think about it, the worst-case scenario is that he talks to you.”

Link glared. He turned his back, pulling his arms to his chest and once again wishing he could be riding Epona instead of facing Zelda. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so hostile to him,” Zelda said. Link could hear the petulance in her tone without even looking at her. She was probably pouting. He couldn’t understand why Zelda  _ wasn’t  _ being hostile towards him.

Link took a deep breath before steadily saying, “I don’t trust him.” He paused, tilting his head and considering his words, “He was the source... of the Calamity.” 

“Or just a vessel.”

“Does it make a difference?” Link shot back. Turning around to face Zelda, “Even if he was - good,” Link snarled as the words caught in his throat, “-that evil has been in him for... thousands... of years.”

“What would you have me do?” Zelda asked, face twisted with emotion. Link could tell she was struggling with what he was saying, “Let him go?” Link shook his head. “Kill him?”

Link bows his head, conceding her point, though it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I will not assume him of guilt when there is not any hard proof either way,” Zelda said, gently resting a palm on Link’s cheek, “I wish for you to speak with him in hopes that he will reveal his intentions. I ask this of  _ you _ because I am aware of the danger.”

“Okay.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me really hard! The next chapter will be a bit more plot-heavy!  
> I am looking for a beta reader~  
> Prefer:  
> -Less in-depth knowledge of lore  
> -I need someone who can point out where my descriptions or plot points need to be expanded.  
> Editing skills aren't necessary, Grammarly saves my ass.  
> Love y'all, thank you for the kudos and the comments I got! I love it when people who read my work ask me questions cause it shows where I might need to improve!


End file.
